Hole saws (also known as rotary cutters, shell cutters, crown drills, and hole cutters) are commonly used in both domestic and commercial settings to cut small- to medium-sized round holes in walls or other objects. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,677, with reference to its FIG. 1, shows a conventional, representative hole saw 10.
Because each hole saw 10 can only be used to cut one size of hole, people that commonly need to cut round holes, such as carpenters, electricians, and plumbers, typically have a number of hole saws in various sizes and configurations. Unfortunately, all these hole saws can be difficult to organize and carry—oftentimes, they will simply end up jumbled together at the bottom of a toolbox or even flying around loose in a work vehicle. This problem is exacerbated for those who frequently move from one worksite to another.
Additionally, the most popular current method of storing and carrying hole saws is a variety of different sized “kits” or boxes that are bulky and inconvenient (i.e., where each hole saw has its own circular storage slot).
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a device for organizing, storing, and carrying a plurality of hole saws.